This invention relates to the game of roulette and, more particularly, to improved equipment intended for use in connection with the playing of the game. The improved equipment aids in the recognition of winning bets resulting from the selection of a given number on the roulette wheel. In one embodiment of the invention, the wheel is replaced by an electronic device which randomly selects the winning number.